Love At The First Sight
by Ine Noviana
Summary: Kisah tentang seorang Kim Jongin yang untuk pertama kalinya merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada seorang laki-laki bernama Do Kyungsoo. Jongin yang dulu tidak percaya akan "Love At The First Sight" langsung percaya saat bertemu dengan Do Kyungsoo. KaiSoo, ChanBaek, HunHan dll... YAOI, BXB.
1. chapter 1

**Judul**

 **Love At The First Sight**

 **Author**

 **Ine Noviana**

 **Cast**

 **kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **DLL...**

 **Rated**

 **T**

 **Genre**

 **Yaoi**

 **Romance**

 **DLL...**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Cerita ini asli karya saya sendiri. Don't copy paste my story!!! Sorry kalo ceritanya kurang bagus atau bahasnya kurang bagus juga and maaf juga kalo banyak typo soalnya ini cerita pertama saya.**

 **~~Happy Reading~~**

.

.

.

Apakah kalian percaya akan cinta pada pandangan pertama? Mungkin sebagian orang percaya dan mungkin sebagiannya tidak. Orang yang tidak percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama karna orang itu belum pernah merasakannya secara langsung.

Seperti namja yang satu ini, namja yang saat ini sedang dihukum oleh guru karena terlambat datang ke sekolah. Namja tadi disuruh membawa tumpukan buku yang banyak dan harus dibawa ke perpustakaan lalu di susun sesuai dengan sususan buku tersebut.

Sebenarnya namja tadi bukanlah namja yang nakal atau sering datang terlambat ke sekolah tapi karna sesuatu hal yang harus membuat di datang terlambat.

Kim Jongin namja tadi bernama Kim Jongin atau nama populernya Kim Kai. Dia namja yang berprestasi di bidang nonakademis terutama di bidang olahraga basket, sudah banyak piala yang Jongin raih bersama tim basketnya tetapi, dia sangat sangat nol untuk di bidang akademis.

Dan Jongin juga sangat populer di sekolahnya banyak yeoja atau namja di sekolahnya yang suka padanya tapi Jongin hanya menanggapinya biasa saja.

"Haisss, kenapa buku ini berat sekali sih?. Padahal tadi aku hanya telat beberpa menit saja." omel Jongin disepanjang lorong sekolah menuju perpustakaan.

Sampainya di depan perpustakaan Jongin terlihat kesusahan untuk membuka pintunya, tapi dengan usaha kerasnya akhirnya pintu tersebut terbuka. Jongin mendorongnya dengan kaki dan menutupnya kembali dengan kaki juga. Perpustakaan terlihat sepi, penjaga perpustakaan pun tidak ada entah pergi kemana.

Jongin mulai menyusun bukunya satu persatu sesuai susunan buku tersebut. Saat Jongin ingin manaruh buku yang terakhir di rak paling belakang ia melihat seorang namja di meja paling pojok sedang membaca dengan serius. Namja tersebut yang merasa sedang diperhatikan lalu menoleh ke arah Jongin dan seketika itu pula Jongin terpaku oleh namja tersebut. Mata mereka bertemu dan itu membuat detak jantung Jongin berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat dan seperti ada aliran listrik ditubuhnya yang membuat hatinya pun menghangat.

Namja tadi menatap datar Jongin dan detik berikutnya namja tadi memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali fokus membaca bukunya. Saat itu juga Jongin tersadar dan langsung pergi meninggal namja tadi dan keluar dari perpustakaan.

Kelas Jongin

Saat ini jongin sudah di bolehkan masuk ke kelas dan mengikuti pelajaran oleh guru yang menghukumnya tadi. Meskipun saat ini raga jongin sedang berada dikelas tapi tidak dengan hati dan pikirannya yang tidak di kelas. Pikiran jongin melayang memikirkan namja yang dia temui di perpustakaan tadi. Jongin merasa bingung entah kenapa dia merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan hatinya menghangat saat bertatap dengan mata bulat milik namja tadi.

Puk

"Yak! Kim Jongin. kenapa dari tadi kau melamun saya, huh? Kau ingin dihukum lagi karna tidak memperhatikan Saem Nam". Kata namja yang duduk di sebelah Jongin dengan berbisik karna ia juga tidak ingin dihukum oleh Saem Nam.

"Haish, Park Chanyeol kau mengagetkan ku saja. Diamlah aku sedang tidak mood" Balas Jongin dengan muka yang datar.

Chanyeol yang mendangar jawaban dari Jongin langsung diam dan tidak bertanya lebih banyak lagi karna ia tidak ingin menjadi sasaran badmoodnya Jongin.

Tempat lain

Seorang namja sedang membaca buku dengan tenang di perpustakaan. Jika dilihat-lihat namja tersebut sangat cute dengan ekspresi yang serius ditambah lagi dengan kaca matanya yang bulat menambah kesan imut pada dirinya.

Jika siswa disekolahnya engan berlama-lama diperpustakaan lain halnya dengan namja tersebut. Dia akan betah berlama-lama dengan tumpukan buku di sekelilingnya. Dia akan membaca buku di perpustakaan saat jam pelajaran kosong dan saat istarahat tiba.

Seperti saat ini dia lagi-lagi melewatkan jam istirahat yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk mengisi perutnya tapi ia lebih suka diperpustakaan yang sepi dan sunyi di bandingkan dikantin sekolah yang ramai dan berisik.

"Do Kyungsoo!!! "

"Yak, Baek. Kecilkan suaramu ini diperpustakaan" omel Kyungsoo kepada sahabatnya yang datang tiba-tiba itu tanpa melihatnya pun Kyungsoo sudah tahu kalau itu suara sahabat karna Kyungsoo sangat kenal dengan suara sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tahu, tapi saat ini perpus sedang sepi dan penjaga perpus juga tidak ada Kyungsoo, jadi tak masalah" Balas namja tadi yang bernama Byun Baekhyun.

"Terserah kau saja Baek". Jawab Kyungsoo tanpa menoleh ke Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Kyungsoo~ya, Ayu kita ke kantin aku sudah lapar" ajak Baekhyun

"Aku tidak mau Baekhyun. Kau tau sendiri aku paling malas kalo ke kantin" tolak Kyungsoo

"Ku mohon Kyungsoo kali ini saja yah please" mohon Baekyun

"Biasanya juga kau pergi bersama pacar tiang listrik mu itu"

"Yak, Kungsoo namanya pacarku Park Chanyeol bukan tiang listrik"

"Yah terserah kau saja aku tidak perduli. Lalu kemana dia?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Chanyeol sedang ada urusan dengan temannya, Kyungsoo. Ayu Kyungsoo temani aku ke kantin, Please" mohon Baekhyun sekali lagi tapi kali dengan tatapan puppy eyes miliknya yang Baekhyun yakin Kyungsoo tidak akan menolak jika Baekhyun sudah mengeluarkan jurus andalannya untuk membujuk Kyungsoo.

"hah, baiklah aku teminin kau ke kantin" jawab Kyungsoo dengan muka pasrahnya.

Baekhyun langsung tersenyum dengan lebarnya ketika mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo dan itu berarti jurus Baekhyun ampuh untuk membujuk Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Makasih yang sudah baca. Jangan lupa reviewnya biar saya semangat nulisnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Judul**

 **Love At The First Sight**

 **Author**

 **Ine Noviana**

 **Cast**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **DLL..**

 **Rated**

 **T**

 **Genre**

 **YAOI**

 **Romance**

 **Disclaimer**

 **cerita ini asli karya saya sendiri. Don't copy paste! sorry kalo ceritanya kurang bagus atau bahasanya kurang dan banyak typo. soalnya ini cerita pertama saya.**

 **inssya allah saya bakal update cerita ini seminggu sekali tapi itu juga saya gk janji yah bisa update tepat waktu tapi saya usahain saya bakal update. Baca sampe bawah ada pengumuman.**

 **~~ Happy Reading ~~**

Kantin sekokah

Saat ini Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah berada di kantin sekolah. Seperti dugaan Kyungsoo kantin sangat ramai dan meja sudah pada penuh. Baekhyun terlihat sedang mencari meja yang kosong dan ternyata masih tersisa satu meja kosong di pojok kantin.

"Kyung, ayu kesana itu ada meja yang masih kosong di pojok" ajak Baekhyun sambil manarik tangan Kyungsoo karna kalau Kyungsoo tidak di pegang tangannya Baekhyun takut Kyungsoo akan hilang di kerumunan siswa yang lain tapi itu sepertinya mustahil terjadi dan itu pemikiran Baekhyun yang sangat lebay.

"Sekarang kau tunggu disini aku akan pesan makan dulu. Apa kau juga mau?" tanya Baekhyun

"Tidak"

Setelah itu Baekhyun langsung pergi memesan makanan untuk dirinya. Sementara itu Kyungsoo menunggu Baekhyun dengan membaca bukunya meskipun dia tidak terlalu konsen membaca bukunya karna kantin yang berisik.

"Jong, ayu ke kantin" ajak Chanyeol setelah mereka keluar dari ruang guru.

Mereka keluar dari ruang guru karna Jongin harus membuat laporan kepada wali kelas mereka karna Jongin terlambat masuk sekolah dan Chanyeol sebagai sahabat yang baik dengan setia menemani Jongin.

"Hmmm"

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kantin sekolah. Di sepanjang koridor sekolah banyak yeoja dan namja yang melirik mereka atau membicarakan mereka.

Tentu siswa XOXO Senior School membicarakan Jongin dan Chanyeol karna mereka terkenal dengan kegantengannya yang sudah tidak di ragukan lagi dan tentu saja mereka berdua berasal dari keluarga yang kaya raya.

Sebenarnya Jongin dan Chanyeol mempunyai satu sahabat lagi yang bernama Oh Sehun. Tapi karna Sehun berada di kelas yang berbeda dengan mereka jadilah mereka hanya berdua saja.

Kantin

"Jong, kau cari tempat duduk dulu sana. Aku akan memesan makan untuk kita berdua"

"Pesankan untuk ku nasi goreng dan orange jus yah, Yeol"

"Okay"

Saat Jongin tengah mencari meja yang kosong tidak sengaja mata Jongin menagkap sosok yang sedari tadi menggangu pikiran dan hatinya.

Sosok yang saat ini tengah membaca buku dengan serius dan orang itu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Kyungsoo.

Entah keberanian dari mana Jongin berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Mata Jongin seolah terpaku oleh sosok Kyungsoo yang menurut Jongin terlihat sangat menarik.

Tidak terasa Jongin sudah berdiri di sebelah Kyungsoo dan tanpa Jongin sadari dia mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Kyungsoo dengan mata yang masih belum lepas menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang merasa ada orang yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan reflek dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sampingnya.

Deg

Untuk kedua kalinya mata mereka bertemu dan untuk kedua kalinya jantung Jongin berdetak lebih cepat. Mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain tapi kali ini lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

Sampai suara Baekhyun mengagetkan mereka berdua dan melepaskan kontak mata mereka.

"Kyung~ eh ada Jongin, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Baekhyun lalu duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Ah Baekhyun kau disini juga. Aku sedang menemani Chanyeol" jawab Jongin

"Lalu mana sih dobi itu?"

"Dia sedang memesan makan"

"Ini Kyung aku membelikan minuman untuk mu" ujar Baekhyun lalu menyerahkan orange jus ke arah Kyungsoo

"Makasih Baek" balas Kyungsoo yang mengangkat kepala sebentar lalu menunduk kembali dan membaca buku.

Saat itu juga darah Jongin berdesir dengan derasnya ketika mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang lembut dan jantungnya berdetak kencang lagi.

Untuk bebarapa saat keheningan meliputi mereka. Mereka yang sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing, Baekhyun yang sedang makan, Kyungsoo membaca buku dan Jongin dengan pikirannya memikirkan Kyungsoo.

Hingga Chanyeol tiba dengan suaranya yang berisik dan senyuman idiotnya yang memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

"Halo semuanya" sapa Chanyeol dengan suara bassnya yang kencang.

Uhuk uhuk (angep aja suara orang batuk)

Baekhyun yang sedang makan langsung ke selek karna kaget mendengar suara Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung menyambar minuman yang ada didepannya dan meminumnya hingga tinggal setengah lalu menarik nafas dan...

"PARK CHANYEOL!!!" teriak Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang melengking dan membuat seisi kantin kaget dengan teriakannya.

"Mampus kau Park Chanyeol" batin Chanyeol

Saat ini Baekhyun terlihat marah pada Chanyeol menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang melotot dan mungkin jika difilm kartun sudah ada asap yang keluar dari telingnya dan tanduk di kepalanya.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol kau mau ku bunuh, huh?" omel Baekhyun

"Maaf Baekhyun sayang" mohon Chanyeol sambil menaruh nampan yang berisi makanan dimeja.

"Kau sengaja ingin ngebunuh kekasih mu yang cantik ini, huh?"

"Bukan seperti itu Baek. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu"

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku... Aku tidak sengaja Baekhyun sayang"

"Baek maafkan aku. Nanti setelah pulang sekolah kita beli ice cream stoberi kesukaanmu aku yang teraktir" bujuk chanyeol

Baekhyun yang mendengar kata ice cream stoberi langsung menengok ke arah Chanyeol dengan cepat.

"Kamu serius?"

"Iya Baekhyun sayang"

"Okey. Kamu, aku maafin"

"Thanks baby"

Chanyeol langsung memeluk Baekhyun dengan eratnya. Dan yah.. Mereka sudah baikkan dan sekarang mereka sedang ber-lovely ria.

Jongin menatap pasangan di depannya dengan tatapan malas sedangkan Kyungsoo tidak peduli dengan pasangan di depannya.

"Ah, Jongin apa kau sudah mengenal Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol setelah bermesraan dengan Baekhyun dan menyadari bahwa ada Jongin dan Kyungsoo di depan mereka biasa orang pacaran serasa dunia milik berdua yang lain ngontrak.

"Ah belum. Kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku"

"Kalo gitu akan ku kenalkan"

Jongin merasa deg-degan ketika Chanyeol hendak memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Kyungsoo begitupun sebaliknya.

"Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo" panggil Chanyeol

"Hah, iya" jawab Kyungsoo

"Kenalkan disebelah mu, ini Kim Jongin temanku dan Jongin ini Do Kyungsoo temannya Baekhyun"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah sampingnya dan bertatapan lagi dengan Jongin.

"Do Kyungsoo" sambil mengulurkan tangan kepada Jongin

Jongin dengan reflek mengulurkan tangannya dan akhirnya tangan mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Kim Jongin" balas Jongin

Cukup lama Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan menatap Kyungsoo dan itu membuat Kyungsoo risih karna tangannya tidak dilepas oleh Jongin sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah menarik-narik tangan minta dilepas tapi tidak bisa karna Jongin menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Jongin baru tersadar setelah Chanyeol memanggilnya dan dengan itu tangan mereka terlepas, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo lega.

"Kau kenapa Jongin? Kenapa tangan Kyungsoo tadi tidak kau lepas?" tanya Chanyeol

"A-ku.. Aku tidak kenapa-napa" jawab Jongin dengan gugup

Pasangan Chanbaek yang melihat kelaukuan Jongin seperti tadi hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kim Jongin bodoh" gerutuk Jongin dalam hati dan menyesali kelakuannya yang tadi karna itu membuat malu dirinya apalagi didepan Kyungsoo yang nanti bisa saja Kyungsoo menaggap dirinya bodoh.

Kyungsoo yang diperlakukan seperti tadi oleh Jongin hanya menatap Jongin dengan bingung dan setelah itu tidak terlalu di pikirkan olehnya.

"Kyung nanti kau pulang bareng Jongin yah" ujar Baekhyun

"Loh kenapa? Aku tidak mau" tolak Kyungsoo

"Kau tidak dengar tadi Chanyeol mengajakku membeli ice cream. Jadi hari ini aku bareng Chanyeol dan kau harus pulang bareng Jongin"

"Aku tidak mau. Aku akan pulang sendiri"

"Ayolah Kyungsoo, aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa di jalan"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Baek. Kau tidak usah khawatir aku bisa sendiri"

"Tidak. Pokoknya kau harus pulang bareng Jongin" kekeh Baekhyun

Kyungsoo yang sudah apal dengan sifat keras kepala Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah dan mengiyakan perkataan Baekhyun. Karna percuma saja menolaknya karna Baekhyun tetap akan memaksanya.

"Baiklah"

Jongin yang mendengar itu entah kenapa merasa senang karna ia akan pulang bareng dengan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

TBC

maaf part2 awal moment kaisoonya masih sedikit :( nnt part kedepannya deh moment kaisoo saya banyakin :).

ada kabar sedih nih minggu depan saya gak bisa update soalnya minggu depan saya bakal UASBN dan itu buat kepala saya pusing mikirinnya. Sekarang aja saya lagi TO sekolah tapi saya sempetin buat update :) semoga kalian suka sama part ini.

sampai ketemu minggu depan, depannya lagi yah... Hwaiting.


	3. INFO

Haiiii... maaf ini bukan update. Minggu ini saya gk bisa update karna saya gk ada waktu buat ngetik dan mood saya lagi gak bagus akhir2 ini :( Dan saya juga minta izin untuk hiatus karna bentar lagi saya UN dan saya harus fokus sama UN dulu dan saya juga harus persiapan buat pensi sekolah karna saya bakal tampil pas pensi nanti. Saya bakal balik lagi abis UN selesai dan saya juga lagi mikirin buat bikin cerita baru lagi tapi saya masih bingung bikin cerita ChanBaek atau HunHan. :) And bye bye... Sampai ketemu nanti :)

#Salam


End file.
